On peut recommencer
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. PWP. Suite de 'ramène-le vivant'.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On peut recommencer ?

Résumé : suite de 'ramène-le vivant'

Note : À partir de demain je suis en partiel alors j'aurais peut-être pas dû écrire cette fic mais bon… C'est pour ça qu'elle est pas relue et sûrement bourrer de fautes, désolé.

On peut recommencer ?

Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce rapidement suivit par un grognement. Augmentant encore la vitesse de ses mouvements, Nishikido Ryo déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de son cadet y léchant le léger filet de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau. En dessous de lui, Yamashita Tomohisa gémit à nouveau alors que ses mains se resserraient sur leurs prises. Un nouveau grognement lui échappa alors que les griffures que lui faisait son amant se firent plus profonde. Un nouveau coup de bassin et Ryo sentit le corps de son amant se tendre jusqu'à la rupture avant qu'il ne retombe épuiser sur le matelas. Un dernier déhanché suffit pour que Nishikido se libère à son tour.

La respiration de Yamapi revenait doucement alors que ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il n'arrive à y résister. Mais son amant n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le laisser dormir puisque déjà sa langue revenait caresser ses tétons dénudés.

_ Ryoooo.

_ Pi.

_ J'en peux plus.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son cadet, Nishikido esquissa un sourire à la fois sadique et pervers.

_ Je te croyais plus endurant.

_ Ca fait déjà trois jours. J'en peux plus.

_ Tu te répètes.

_ C'est parce que j'en peux vraiment plus.

Laissant sa langue et ses lèvres repartirent à la découverte du torse de son amant, Ryo s'amusa des frissons qu'il arrivait à créer de ses caresses.

_ Mais tu n'a pas le droit de me dire 'non'.

_ C'était un pari stupide.

_ Que tu as perdu.

_ T'as triché.

L'une des mains du Kanjani, glissa le long des abdos de Yamashita jusqu'à son membre avant de s'enrouler autour.

_ Ryoo !

_ J'en ai encore envie.

_ On l'a déjà fait…

_ Pas assez.

Sentant que son corps refusait de réagir à ses ordres, Tomohisa soupira.

_ Pas assez ?

_ Jamais assez.

_ On l'a fait, plusieurs fois. Sur le lit, plusieurs fois. Sur la moquette de la chambre, plusieurs fois. Contre le mur de la chambre, plusieurs fois. Sur le canapé, plusieurs fois. Sur le tapis devant le canapé, plusieurs fois. Sur…

_ On l'a fait plusieurs fois un peu partout, j'ai compris.

Le sourire de Ryo n'avait fait qu'augmenter alors que son amant énonçait toutes leurs parties de jambe en l'air de ses trois jours. Dire que Nishikido était un pervers était un euphémisme quand il s'agissait de posséder le corps de Yamapi.

_ Mais j'en ai encore envie.

_ C'est pas une semaine de congé que t'aurais du prendre mais deux.

_ Tu veux faire ça pendant deux semaines ?

_ Non ! Jamais ! Mais je vais avoir besoin d'une semaine pour récupérer.

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, Ryo lui fit un sourire laissant sa main commencer à caresser le sexe de Tomohisa qui gémit sous le mouvement.

_ Ryooo…

_ J'ai gagné.

_ Pitié. Une heure. Laisse-moi dormir.

_ Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

Montrant son membre dressé à son cadet, Nishikido sourit en voyant son cadet soupirer. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, Yamashita se redressa pour faire face à son aîné.

_ Plus jamais je ne ferais de paris avec toi.

_ Je me ferais un plaisir de te rappeler pourquoi.

Glissant son bras autour du corps de son amant, Ryo l'embrassa passionnément tout en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

_ Ryo.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi tu dis non ? J'ai encore rien dis.

_ Parce que je sais que tu vas essayer de m'en empêcher. Encore. Mais tu n'as pas le droit.

_ Laisse-moi dormir. Une heure. Et je ferais de nouveau tout ce que tu veux.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il allait cacher son visage dans le cou de son cadet. Yamapi n'en pouvait plus. Ca se voyait. Il devait le laisser se reposer avant de reprendre son petit jeu. Mais, son érection commençait à être douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant gagner. C'est lui qui avait les reines cette fois.

_ Suce-moi.

Les yeux de Tomohisa s'agrandirent de surprise en entendant la demande de son aîné.

_ Après tu pourra dormir.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yamashita avant qu'il ne s'éloigne du corps de son aîné. Sous le sourire gourmand de Ryo, Yamapi se penchant posant ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant laissant son souffle caresser son sexe.

L'une des mains de Nishikido se perdit dans les cheveux de son cadet appuyant sur sa tâte jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entre en contact avec son membre. Une langue joueuse glissa sur son sexe le forçant à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Prenant totalement en bouche la virilité de son amant, Tomohisa caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant. Tout le corps de Ryo se tendit alors que la langue de son cadet continuait de jouer sur son sexe. Enroulant un peu plus ses doigts dans les mèches de Yamapi, Nishikido laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les va et viens que faisait son cadet sur son membre lui faisait perdre la tête.

Léchant le gland rougie de son aîné, Yamashita remonta jusqu'au lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser.

_ T'as pas fini.

_ Ce que tu peux être autoritaire aujourd'hui.

_ Parce que j'en ai le droit.

Embrassant de nouveau son aîné, Yamapi déposa une série de baisers sur le torse de Ryo alors qu'il redescendait jusqu'à son entrejambe. Ses lèvres entourèrent à nouveau le sexe de Nishikido qui laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de langue supplémentaire avant que le Kanjani ne se libère dans sa bouche.

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, Tomohisa se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit.

_ Tu vas pas t'endormir comme ça ?

_Si.

Regardant son cadet fermer les yeux et caller un peu mieux sa tête dans son oreiller, Ryo laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

_ Je peux profiter de toi pendant que tu dors ?

_ Je serais encore plus fatigué après.

_ Et faudra que tu dormes ? Encore ?

_ Ouais.

_ D'accord. Dors. Mais dans une heure je te réveille.

_ Hm.

S'allongeant à côté de Yamashita, Nishikido déposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Ecoutant le cœur de son amant battre contre sa joue et son souffle se faire plus calme et régulier, Ryo se félicita d'avoir gagné ce fichu pari. Parce que maintenant, il était sûr et certain qu'à la fin de cette longue et pourtant trop courte semaine, Pi refuserait de le laisser s'approcher de lui avant une autre longue, trop longue semaine.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore alors qu'il se redressait pour pouvoir admirer le corps nu de son cadet entrain de dormir. Merci séance de musculation pour cette vision plus que magnifique.

Se levant totalement du lit, Ryo décida d'aller prendre une bonne et très longue douche froide afin d'être sûr de pouvoir attendre l'heure que Yamashita lui avait demandé.

…

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

_ Pi ! Réveille-toi !

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa alors que Nishikido secouait son corps avec force.

_ Ca fait une heure ! Pi !

Sa main s'éleva essayant de dissuader son réveil personnel de le réveiller mais ce satané réveil était plus que tenace.

Voyant que Yamashita n'arriverait pas à sortir de son sommeil si facilement, Ryo décida qu'il le violerait pour le réveiller correctement. Déposant ses lèvres sur le torse dénudé de son cadet, Nishikido s'amusa à redessiner les muscles de Yamapi avec sa langue.

Un léger rire passa les lèvres de Tomohisa alors que son aîné caressait ses côtes.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dix minutes de plus ?

_ Une heure c'était déjà trop.

_ Et moi qui pensait que tu t'endormirais aussi et que je serais tranquille un peu plus longtemps.

_ J'ai pris une douche froide et j'ai eu une idée.

_ Pourquoi t'as pris une douche froide ?

Laissant son regard glisser le long du corps dénudé de son amant, Ryo se lécha les lèvres alors que Yamashita secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Si je t'aimais pas autant, je t'aurais plaqué avant d'aller voir un juge pour avoir une ordonnance restrictive.

_ Pas le droit de t'approcher à moins de 10 mètre ? Heureusement qu'on se produit sur de grande scène.

Le sourire de Yamapi s'agrandit alors qu'il attrapait le visage de Nishikido pour l'embrasser. Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit à son tour alors qu'il murmurait à quelques millimètres de la bouche de son amant.

_ Donc,… J'ai eu une nouvelle idée.

_ Un truc pervers encore, je pari.

_ Tu ne devais plus parier.

_ Et t'as eu cette magnifique idée sous ta douche froide.

_ Ca me réchauffe de penser à toi…

_ Nu sous la douche, c'est ça ?

_ Tu me connais tellement bien que se serais dommage de gâcher cette magnifique entende avec une ordonnance restrictive.

_ Si je traduis, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose comme…

Déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de son cadet, Nishikido attira Yamashita un peu plus près de lui.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ J'ai envie de faire ça sous la douche. Bouge tes fesses.

_ Erreur. J'aurais dis : 'Bouge ton magnifique derrière'.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'il ne se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Revenant sur ses pas, Yamapi attrapa la main de son amant avant de le tirer à sa suite.

_ Pressé ?

_ Non. Mais si tu ne viens pas, je vais avoir froid.

_ Et tu n'aimes pas avoir froid.

_ Je déteste ça.

Le sourire que Pi fit à Nishikido avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain augmenta le sourire et l'envie du plus vieux.

_ T'es vraiment un allumeur.

_ Je pourrais pas avoir d'ordonnance restrictive alors. Dommage.

_ Tu va devoir me supporter près de toi pendant encore longtemps alors.

Poussant sous cadet jusque sous la douche, le Kanjani mis l'eau en route avant de s'éloigner pour regarder le corps de son amant. Un sourire appréciateur s'étira sur les lèvres de Ryo avant qu'il ne se rapproche de Yamapi collant tout son corps au sien.

_ T'es magnifique.

_ Toi aussi.

D'un geste de la main, Nishikido repoussa les cheveux humides de Tomohisa de devant son visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Chaud.

_ Je baisse ?

D'un mouvement de tête Yamashita confirma laissant les mains de Ryo glisser sur son corps pour qu'il puisse atteindre le robinet. Se collant un peu plus contre le corps de son amant alors que l'eau se faisait plus froide, Tomohisa passa ses bras autour du cou de son aîné.

_ Besoin d'être réchauffé ?

_ J'attends que ça.

Attrapant l'arrière des cuisses de son cadet, Nishikido le souleva du sol. Plaquant le corps de Yamapi contre le mur, Ryo laissa sa bouche repartir à la découverte du cou de son amant. L'un de ses doigts se glissa dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui griffa son aîné sous l'intrusion.

_ Tu pourrais être plus gentils.

_ Et toi plus habitué. Si tu n'avais pas dormis pendant…

_ D'accord. C'est ma faute. Tais-toi et continue.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il envoyait un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier. Resserrant ses jambes autour du corps de son aîné, Yamashita cacha son visage dans le cou de Ryo.

Retirant ses doigts du corps de son cadet, le Kanjani se positionna un peu mieux pour pénétrer Tomohisa. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de leader des News alors que ses dents laissaient une marque à la base du cou de son aîné.

_ Tu serais vierge, tu ne réagirais pas mieux.

_ Tu ne sais pas comment j'étais la première fois.

_ Et je le regrette. Qui est l'enfoiré qui t'a dépucelé ?

_ Et toi ?

_ Uchi.

_ Uchi ? Notre Uchi ?

_ Ouais.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet, Ryo amorça le premier mouvement qui fit gémir Yamashita.

_ On était jeune, on avait des doutes sur notre sexualité alors on a testé tout les deux.

_ Sympa.

_ Et toi ?

Un nouveau mouvement fit gémie Tomohisa alors que ses mains s'accrochaient aux cheveux de son amant.

_ Tu ne veux…Pas parler de… Ca… Plus tard ?

_ Maintenant.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Ryo.

_ Racontes. C'était quand ?

_ Pendant le tournage de Lunch no Joou.

Faisant encore un mouvement, Nishikido tira un cri à son amant qui lui griffa le dos pour se venger.

_ Avec qui ?

_ Takayuki.

_ Yamada Takayuki ?

_ Hm.

_ Je vais le tuer.

L'une des mains de Ryo glissa jusqu'au postérieur de son cadet pendant que l'autre attrapa sa cuisse.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu l'as fait avec lui ?

_ Parce qu'il… Hm…

_ Finalement, je veux pas savoir.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomohisa avant d'être effacé par un nouveau cri.

Augmentant la vitesse de ses mouvements de va et vient, Nishikido essaya de faire perdre la tête à son amant.

Tout le corps de Yamapi se cambra faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Ryo. Augmentant le débit de l'eau forçant Pi à se cambrer un peu plus pour pouvoir trouver le l'air. Couvrant le cou tendu de Yamashita de marques de dents, le Kanjani replaça ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet pour amplifier ses déhanchés augmentant ainsi leur plaisir à tout les deux.

_ Ryoooo.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il se perdait un peu plus dans le plaisir. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus désordonner avant que sa respiration ne se fasse difficile l'eau couvrant le corps de Yamapi l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Le corps de Tomohisa fut parcourut de frisson lorsque Nishikido attrapa son sexe entre ses doigts commençant à le caresser le faisant crier de plaisir.

Son cadet se répandit entre leurs deux corps tout en cirant son nom donner des frissons à Ryo qui ne tarda pas à se libérer dans le corps de Yamashita avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol.

S'écroulant contre son aîné Tomohisa inspira fortement lorsque Nishikido éteignit l'eau.

_ J'suis… mort.

_ J'ai promis à Jin… De te ramener vivant.

_ Tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse.

_ Alors on peut recommencer ?

Fin

Ouah ! 2420 mots pour un simple PWP ! J'espère que vous aimez parce que moi pas vraiment (enfin comme d'habitude quoi ^^)

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
